


Preschool

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I wrote this when I should be sleeping, The kids go to preschool, equal parts cute and tear inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: The Skywalkers hit a big milestone and decide on the addition of a pet
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	1. The Drop Off

“Luke, it’s time to get up, buddy,” a soft, melodic voice said. He stirred, groaning and batting his right hand toward the voice. “Come on, son. It’s the first day of preschool.”

“Not going,” Luke grumbled, turning his back to the voice.

“Ani, would you?” the voice sighed and a large hand shook him. 

“Come on, dude. Get up, there’s breakfast downstairs,” Anakin said and Luke groaned again. “Luke, we talked about this, its time to get up and go to school.” Anakin lifted Luke into his arms, Luke’s head resting on his shoulder.

“Hi, Mommy,” he said pitifully, resting his chin on Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Good morning, Bear. I missed you while you were sleeping,” Padmé kissed his head. “Did you sleep well?” 

“No,” he said. Tears formed in his eyes. “I don’t want to go to school.” 

“I know, Bear. Daddy told me last night, but you have to try to go, okay. We can talk at the end of the week if you don’t like it.” Anakin patted Luke’s back and whispered something in the boy’s ear. “Everything will be okay, honey. We promise,” Padmé tried to calm him, but Luke was attached to Anakin. 

“Come on, Leia. Let’s get up,” Anakin said, still holding Luke. 

“Come on, Luke. Stop being a baby! Jay is gonna be there,” Leia grumbled, holding her arms up so Padmé would carry her downstairs.

* * *

Anakin set the pieces of toast in front of the twins and the bowl of oatmeal in front of Julie, who was also grumpy at being awake. “Eat, kids. Come on,” he coached, handing Julie her spoon and gently nudging Leia’s plate closer to her. 

“No, Daddy,” Leia grunted. 

“Leia, you have to eat,” Padmé supplied, gathering her things for work and taking her breakfast from Anakin. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she kissed his lips lightly. 

“Dad, I’m not hungry,” Luke said, “my belly feels funny too.” Padmé placed a hand on Anakin’s bicep.

“I’ll talk to him,” she whispered, giving his arm a slight squeeze. Anakin sighed and drank his coffee. His mother swears he’s a fantastic father, but right now he doesn’t feel like it. 

“Can I take my puppy?” Leia asked him. 

“Are you nervous, too?” She nodded, her brown eyes filling with tears. “It will be okay, LeLe. I’ll be there to pick you up at lunch time. You guys aren’t going for the full day so we can have pancakes for lunch. Take a deep breath, honey.” Leia breathed in and let it out. 

“Ready, Daddy.” 

“That’s my girl!” He bumped her shoulder with his fist and Leia did the same to him. “I wouldn’t bring your puppy. Don’t want to lose Buster now do we?” 

“Right. No losing Buster.” Anakin kissed her head. They were growing up so fast. Just yesterday he was holding Leia in the hospital and now he’s getting her ready for preschool. 

“Ani, why don’t you give Luke that thing your dad gave you?” Padmé said, finally coaxing Luke to eat a few bites of toast. 

“What thing? Oh! That thing! No, that’s being saved for another day, but I can find something else.” He dashed down the basement steps and dug through a box of minifigures to find the one he wanted. 

“Come here, buddy, this will help,” he held out a minifigure of a lion. “When you’re scared later, hold on to this. It will make you feel better.” Like hesitantly took the toy from him. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a lion. And if you need it Leia, there’s a puppy for you.” 

“I’m okay, Daddy.” Leia hopped out of her seat and took Luke’s hand. “I’ve got him.” She marched out to the car, ready to go face the first day.

* * *

The car ride there was bleak. Luke still had tears on his face, Leia looked out the window and Julie slept the whole time. “Daddy, I really don’t want to go.” He picked Luke up, holding him close. 

“Hold on your little lion that I got you, son. It will help.” He glanced at his wife, carrying the half awake toddler and holding Leia’s hand in the other. “We’re going to discuss that D-O-G idea on the way home.” Padmé nodded. 

“I’m seeing your point now. We’re seriously going to discuss it.” They checked in at the front desk, got their room assignment and waited for Ben to come too. “Luke, baby. It’s okay, Jason and Grace will be here and LeLe is here too,” Padmé said, kissing his head again. 

“See, here’s Luke and Leia. I told you they’d be here,” Satine said, carrying Jason like Anakin had Luke. “Sorry, he’s a little nervous.” 

“So is Luke,” Padmé supplied, “they were just fine yesterday at dinner.” 

“Kids are weird,” Ben supplied, grasping Grace’s hand. “Yes, you and Leia are in the same class, and yes, you can go hold her hand.” Grace ran over and took Leia’s hand, smiling widely. The four parents moved down the hall slowly, chatting about the transition and how their sons were scared of it. They reached the classroom where they’d met the teacher and Luke tightened his hold on Anakin. 

“No, please, Daddy, don’t make me!” He sobbed, hiding his face and tears soaking through Anakin’s shirt. Anakin’s throat felt tight, he couldn’t do this here. 

“You gotta, kid. Jason’s here, Grace is here, LeLe is here, I’m picking you up at lunch time and I will be here, son. I pinky promise.” Padmé helped untangle Luke’s arms from Anakin and showed him how to make a pinky promise. 

“Daddy won’t break that. He will be here to pick you up,” Ben said, crouching down and hugging his nephew. “He’s also picking up my kids and you guys are going to MiMi’s and telling her all about your day, alright, Little Man? We have to go now, but Daddy will be back.” Ben put Luke’s hand in Leia’s and kissed all the kids on their heads. The other three followed suit and Padmé felt her husband’s hand slip into her free one. 

“I’m a terrible father,” he whispered, his voice choked and his hand squeezing hers. 

“Let’s talk later.” She squeezed his hand back. They said goodbye to his brother and got Julie set in her car seat. “Ani, are you okay?” 

“No,” he swallowed around the lump in his throat and his eyes itched as tears welled up in them. Padmé shut the car door and pulled him into a tight hug. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice cracking. 

“No,” she laughed, swiping at her own tears. “Some parents we are, crying like this.”

“Ben told me the other day that this is normal.” 

“It is. I just didn’t expect Luke to sob that hard and it hurt,” she muttered. 

“The worst pain I ever felt,” he agreed, “thank god Ben was there to help us.” 

“I’m calling in and we’re going to get that dog.” 

“Yep.” He dried her tears and then wiped his own. “Let’s go dog shopping.” Padmé smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“You’re going to have to drive, I’m going to be crying a lot,” She chuckled, already calling her boss, and getting ready to cry again. They pulled out of the parking lot, and Anakin decided to drop Julie off at Padmé’s mom’s. It was their turn to watch Julie and his mom got to comfort him yesterday, it was only fair that Padmé got to cry on her mom’s shoulder now. Luke was going to love his new best friend, Anakin knew it.


	2. The Pick-Up and the Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé and Anakin get a dog and Anakin collects the kids from preschool.

Anakin stood awkwardly next to the door as Padmé got Julie settled in at her parents' house. 

“Love, she’s alright. Come on,” he whispered, extending his hand to her. “We have a surprise to pick up,” he kept his voice soft, warm, and comforting as he invited her over. Padmé had a good cry on her father’s shoulder, a cup of tea, and seemed to be stalling as her mother boiled water for more. 

“I know,” she accepted the thermos from her mother, “Thanks, Mom. We’ll be back for her before we have to pick up Luke and Leia.” Padmé grasped Anakin’s hand, entwining their fingers. 

“Ready?” He asked, waiting for her nod. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah. It will be good for Luke,” he said, opening the door. “Do we have to get it from Clovis though?” Anakin heard his father-in-law laugh and he tossed a grin over his shoulder.

“We’re not starting this,” Padmé warned, pointing a finger in her husband’s face. “I know you two don’t get along, and I know he’s attracted to me, but we’re getting this dog for our son.” Her face was set, her eyes red and swollen, but on fire, as she stared him down. “Now, let’s go. We’re running out of time.”

Padme led the way out of the house and to the car. “Hey, I was just messing with you. I know you’re already upset because Luke cried so hard earlier, but calm down. I didn’t mean to make you mad,” Anakin said, starting the car and letting Padmé pull up the directions on her phone. He let her calm down on the way to pick out the dog. Padmé didn’t lose control like she did today often, but when she did, it threw her off her groove. 

“Padmé? We’re here,” Anakin whispered, shutting the car off. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” She allowed him to help her out of the car and hold her hand. He didn’t say anything, but she knew he wasn’t upset with her. He squeezed her hand and walked with her up to the front door. They could hear tiny yips and barks from the other side of the door and a small Golden Retriever came running up to Anakin, jumping on his calves and yipping at him. “Look at him, Ani, he’s so cute!”

“He must be the runt of the litter. Look how small he is.” Anakin stooped, patting the dog on his head. Padmé smiled, watching as Anakin’s hand covered the pup’s back. 

“I think he’s the one. A bit on the small side, blonde, and sweet just like our son,” Padmé described as a woman with graying hair, pulled back into a ponytail came to the door and opened it. Anakin explained their reasoning for getting a dog and Padmé explained why they wanted the one that Anakin now carried in his arms. 

“You’re absolutely sure you want that one? He’s the runt, gonna be a lot of work,” the woman warned. 

“My husband has already fallen in love, there’s no changing his mind now,” Padmé laughed. With the paperwork signed and the dog now safely in Anakin’s arms, they headed back home.

“Think Luke is going to like Threepio?” Anakin asked as Padmé pulled into the driveway.

“Who?” She parked, turned the engine off, and looked at her husband. 

“Threepio,” he shrugged, gesturing to the dog.

“No, Luke is going to name him.” the puppy yipped as Anakin set him down inside the house. “But, to answer your question, I do think Luke is going to like him.” Anakin put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her hip bone. 

“We still have an hour before I have to pick up the kids,” he whispered, pulling her closer to him and nuzzling her hair. She chuckled, turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. She kissed his pec and listened to his heartbeat. 

“No, Ani. I’m not feeling up to it. Besides, we gotta make sure our new dog won’t chew on anything.” His hands rubbed over her back and she could feel his mouth press against the top of her head. “I’ve been thinking,” she whispered. 

“Oof, that’s dangerous.” 

“Be quiet. I’ve been thinking about your bet with your brothers and about us.” 

“Yeah?” 

“What if we had another baby? Just one more. We have two wonderful little girls and I’ve been kind of wanting another boy. One that looks like you, with my eyes, and your heart.” 

“I don’t know, Padmé. We’re kind of out of room for a little boy. And there’s not many vacant lots near here and I’d like to stay close to our families.” 

“Think about it? That’s all I ask, alright? It would be nice to have a son that got into trouble all the time. Make our lives a bit more interesting,” she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. He closed his eyes, supporting her as her lips moved against his. He pulled back, his eyes glazed over and a soft smile on his face. 

“I’ll think about it,” he agreed. The clock chimed 11:30 and Anakin sighed. “I have to pick up Luke and Leia. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Anakin pecked her on the nose. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Anakin left Padmé alone with the puppy. She picked him up, holding him up to eye level. “I guess Daddy was right, you do look like a Threepio. Whatever they’re supposed to look like.” Threepio wagged his tail. 

Anakin stood next to the classroom door he’d dropped his kids off in that morning. The teacher opened the door and the students came running out. He stood there, leaning against the wall, looking at his phone screen, waiting for Ben to reply to his text asking if he was getting his niece and nephew as well. 

“Luke! I see Daddy! I told you he’d be here!” Leia’s voice called over the noise of other students. 

“He’s not!” Anakin looked up, before glancing back down at his phone and reading the text from Ben saying he was to collect his niece and nephew.

“Uncle Ani!” Grace shouted, running to him. Her brother followed her. 

“Come on, Luke! He’s right here! I see him!” Leia said again and he could see her stomping off to fetch her brother in his mind’s eye. 

Deciding to step in, he led his brother’s kids back toward the classroom, he poked his head in and saw Leia crouching down next to her brother. “Come on, stupid! I wanna go see Artoo!” 

“Stay here,” he whispered to Jason and Grace before walking over to his son and daughter. “Luke, come on dude, I said wouldn’t break my promise.” Luke’s head shot up and a look of relief washed over his face. 

“Daddy,” he gasped, throwing his arms around Anakin’s neck and burying his face in his shoulder. “I thought you wouldn’t come back. I missed you, Daddy.” 

Anakin smiled, waved to the teacher and held his free hand out to the rest of his posse. His heart felt light as Luke’s reaction. “Alright guys, let’s go to Papa and MiMi’s and drop JJ and Gracie off and I’ve got a surprise at home for you.” 

“Where’s Julie?” Leia asked, looking around as she got in her car seat. 

“Mom and I dropped her off at Grandma and Grandpa’s house. We’ll pick her up on the way home from Papa and MiMi’s.” 

Collecting Julie from his in-laws went a lot smoother than collecting Luke and Leia from preschool. Glancing in his rear view mirror to check on the kids, finding Luke and Julie asleep and Leia looking out the window. 

“How did you like preschool, Leia?” He asked. 

“Was alright. A mean boy made fun of Luke today because he was cryin’ all day,” she shrugged, glancing back at her father. “I was gonna beat him up, but the teacher said I couldn’t do that.” 

“Mrs. Phillips is right, bug, you can’t beat people up,” he said, holding back a smile. “What was this boy’s name?”

“Jaden. He called Luke a baby and only I can call him that.”

Anakin pulled into their driveway carefully, trying not to disturb the sleeping kids in the back. “You shouldn’t call Luke a baby either, Leia. It’s not very nice,” he reminded his daughter. If anybody were to call his son a baby, he’d prefer it to be his daughter over some bully in their preschool. “Go wait by the door while I get your brother and sister out of the car, please LeLe?”

“Luke, wake up, pal, we’re home.” Luke groaned, holding his hands out so Anakin would carry him. “Come on, pal. Let’s go inside and eat some lunch before we continue your nap.” He shifted Luke into one arm and scooped Julie up in the other before kicking the door closed and letting Leia in the house. 

“Hi, guys! How was preschool?” Padmé greeted, taking Luke from Anakin. 

“Was alright. A mean boy made fun of Luke but the teacher wouldn’t let me hit him,” Leia shrugged. 

“I didn’t like it, Momma,” Luke slurred, his voice full of sleep. “I don’t want to go back tomorrow.”

“Stick this week out and then we’ll see if your attitude changes, okay?” Padmé muttered, kissing his head. “Daddy and I went and got you something to help calm you down, bud.” The puppy wandered into the room and Leia gasped. 

“A puppy? What’s her name?” She asked, reaching out to pat the dog on his head. 

“Daddy’s been calling him Threepio, but if Luke doesn’t like that we call him something else,” Padmé explained. “Be gentle, LeLe. He’s still very small.” 

“I like Threepio,” Luke said, looking down at his new companion. “Can I pet him?” 

“Yeah, go for it, son,” Anakin said and Padmé sat Luke down watching as he slowly approached the puppy. 

“Hi, I’m Luke,” the four-year-old whispered, holding his hand out. Threepio sniffed Luke’s fingers and nuzzled against Luke’s palm. 

Padmé wrapped an arm around Anakin’s waist, leaning into his side. “Do you like him, kids?” 

“Yes!” Leia called

“I love him, Mommy. Is he really mine?” 

“Technically, he belongs to Daddy because he signed the papers, but we got him for you.” Padmé rubbed circles on Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Can he sleep in my bed?” 

“Sure, sport,” Anakin said, bouncing Julie lightly as she continued to sleep on her father’s chest. He glanced down at Padmé and smiled. “We made the right decision,” he whispered.

“Yeah, we did,” she kissed his cheek, “still feel like a terrible father?” 

“Not at the moment, let’s see what happens when he goes back to preschool tomorrow.” Padmé laughed. Threepio was going to fit right in with their twins, and her husband already loved the new pet as much as he loved all of their kids, and she loved them just as much as he did.


End file.
